leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ferrum/Initial areas
The main region is split between six areas a player can initially visit: Old Ferrum Town, Techne City, Tellur Town, Ferrum Stadium, Selen Island, and Neos City, as well two additional areas in the Switch version: Haunted House and Thalia Beach. On the main menu of Pokkén Tournament, each area is labeled by its primary function, but when the area is selected, the name of the town appears in a video screen. Old Ferrum Town Old Ferrum Town, also called My Town, is where the player can go to adjust their game settings, Pokémon, character profile, Nia's settings, as well as view their Battle Records. It is located in the center of the Ferrum Region. Techne City Techne City is a place where Nia teaches the player about the aspects of Pokkén Tournament. It is located in the southeastern portion of the Ferrum Region. There are four main lessons of Practice to chose from: *"Tutorial" teaches the player about the basics of battle, the Attack Triangle, and several other techniques. *"Free Training" allows the player to set the battle rules to their liking and face off against a CPU Pokémon, which can be told what to do and how to react by a pause menu. *"Action Dojo" goes over the different moves for each of the Pokémon. The moves Nia talks about will be based on the Pokémon selected. *"Combo Dojo" goes over the different combos the player's Pokémon can perform. The moves Nia talks about will be based on the Pokémon selected. Tellur Town Tellur Town is where one player can initially go to face off against a CPU opponent in Single Battle. It is located in the northeastern portion of the Ferrum Region. The player sets the rules and chooses the Battle Pokémon and Support Pokémon sets for both themselves and their opponent before starting the battle. There are three types of battle rules: * "Basic Battle" (Japanese: ベーシックバトル) - A classic fighting-style battle in three rounds. The player that knocks out opponent's Pokémon in two rounds first is the winner. * "Extra Battle" (Japanese: エクストラバトル) - A three-round battle (just like Basic Battle) that includes collectible orbs that spawn on the stage that could either boost or hinder Pokémon's stats and abilities. The player that knocks out opponent's Pokémon in two rounds first is the winner. * "Team Battle" (Japanese: チームバトル) - A battle exclusively in Pokkén Tournament DX (Nintendo Switch), each player chooses three different Pokémon and fights to see which team will be the last one standing. Similar to the core series games, the player sends out one of their remaining Pokémon when their Pokémon is defeated in a round. At the end of the round, the HP and Synergy Gauge of the winning Pokémon carries over. The winner is the player's team that knocks out all three opponent's Pokémon first. Ferrum Stadium The Ferrum League is where players initially go to test their skills in battle. The league is single player only. It is located in the north of the Ferrum Region. Live broadcast for Ferrum League events are being held by the "Ferrum Sports Broadcast Company" (FSBC) TV channel. In order to progress in the Ferrum League, the player has to battle several challengers. Upon beating a group of them, the player's Rank will increase based on how well they did. The Ferrum League is split into several smaller leagues and the player starts at the bottom. If the player manages to defeat enough challengers to make at least Rank 8, they will be able to partake in the tournament. Completing the tournament will allow the player to face against the League Master. The player can also do Free Battles in the league, which pits them against a random opponent within the league, but won't affect the player's Rank. Selen Island Local Battle is where two players initially go to face off against each other. The island is located to the east in the Ferrum Region. In order to do so, one player (Player One) uses the Wii U's Gamepad/Switch's Joy-Con and the other player (Player Two) uses a secondary controller. Player One battles using the controls and Wii U/Switch screen, whereas the second player uses their controller and the television screen. Players are allowed to play the game in either single screen by regular perspective or Split Screen by Player One's perspective. After setting the rules, both players chose from the available battling Pokémon, followed by a set of Support Pokémon, and then the arena. The battle will begin once both players are ready to fight. Neos City Neos City is where a player can initially go to fight a random opponent or a friend online via Online Battle. The city is located in the south of the Ferrum Region. Players can partake in either a "Rank Match" or a "Friendly Match". Rank Match has two players battle to increase their online ranking, whereas Friendly Match is meant for players who only want to battle without worrying about their rank. Friends can also only be battled in Friendly Match. When searching for an opponent, the player may face off against a CPU opponent while the game is searching. Haunted House Daily Challenge provides a challenge on daily basis, which is only available in the Switch version. Completing it will earn the player Skill Points for a Pokémon once per day. Thalia Beach Thalia Beach is a Switch-exclusive location where players can apply for a battle and recruit opponents to the group via Wireless Battle. The players can search for a match or set up their own customized match for others to join.